Amor en Turno Segunda Temporada
by Cullengirl405
Summary: Bella esta de regresó luego de 8 años de ausencia y se encuentra con la noticia de que Edward se va a casar, sera que va a intentar evitar esa unión o buscara el amor en alguien mas? Descubrelo aqui!. Si no leiste la primera parte ¿que esperas!
1. Chapter 1 Advertencias

**CHICAS ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE NUESTRA HISTORIA, EL CAPITULO 2 LO BORRE POR Q ERA UN AVISO ASI QUE VAYAN DIRECTO AL 3 VALE?? ALLI CONTINUA NUESTRA HISTORIA!!**

**DISFRUTENLA!**

-Jake vámonos-Se escondió tras él y el solo la abrazó

-si princesa

-Bella no, por favor

-Emmett fue un placer volver a verte, adiós

-adiós-miro al piso y luego a ella con una disculpa tatuada en el rostro

-Bella por favor, dame solo 5 minutos

-No Edward, yo no tengo nada que habla contigo-tomó la mano de Jacob y se fue con la cabeza muy en alto

-sabias que iba a estar aquí?

-no, la encontré cuando vine con Rose

-vámonos y no le menciones nada a Tanya

-por que?

-por que le va a dar una crisis nerviosa

En el cine…

-que amiga es esa Rose? Es de la escuela?

-eh no, no es de la escuela

-y lo dejas solo con ella? No te dan celos q la haya preferido?

-no, no hay posibilidades de ponerme celosa por ella

-por que?

-por que se como es que la ve Emmy

-quien es Rose?

-si te digo no sobre reaccionas?

-por que lo haría?

-por que es Bella Swan

-perdón entendí mal quien?

-Bella Swan

-Edward…-se puso pálida y evidentemente nerviosa

-calma Tanya, Edward te ama, se van a casar

-si, si, tienes razón, si

-ya estamos aquí, listas para la película?

-si, vamos, resolviste el problema de la amiga de Emmy, Eddie?

-si, si, ya se fue

-ok

Al doblar la esquina se metió a la primer tienda de ropa que vio y se puso a mirarla con un detenimiento raro en ella y sin prestarle atención a Jacob

-eh, Bells?

-si?

-por que vemos ropa?

-por que estoy intentando pensar en cosas superficiales para no gritar, además tenemos que hacer tiempo, no lo quiero ver de nuevo

-ah, ya veo, bueno entonces yo me…-miro hacia otro lado y fue a la entrada de la tienda-que haces aquí?-esa pregunta no era para Bella

-Deporte-la voz de la que hubiera sido una cantante sin duda llego a Bella-mi deporte favorito, pero tú que haces aquí?

-Jake?

-ah bueno eso tiene respuesta, Al te presento a Bella, Bella esta es Al

-te he dicho un millón de veces que no soy Al, soy ALICE, un placer Bella, Jake lleva mucho tiempo esperándote ya me tenia harta no dejaba de hablar de ti

-ah si?

-Al te puedes callar?

-pero eso no es un secreto Jake, o si Bella?

-no, creo que no

-quieres que nos vayamos ya Bella?

-no, no te vayas tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar y comprar, vamos a ser muy buenas amigas y Jake nos ayudara a cargar las bolsas

-Al, donde esta tu burrito de carga habitual?

-donde más? En el trabajo

-y tu por que no estas allí?

-dah! Por que es domingo, que el este loco y obsesionado no es mi culpa, yo no trabajo los domingos es el día de comprar

-creí que era el martes

-también aunque los domingos son para pasarla con las amigas así que ya cállate, vamos Bella me tienes que contar de ti

La tomo de la mano y la arrastro dentro de la tienda

-dime, a que se debe tu regreso Bella?

-quería pasar tiempo con Jacob y mi mamá

-ya veo, y tienes novio?

-no, no soy de novios

-novias?

-no, claro q no, las relaciones de pareja no son lo mío

-por que?

-nunca te ha contado Jake?

-no

-bueno algún día te contare con lujo de detalles, pero dime donde conociste a Jacob?

-ah por que es amigo de mi novio

-quien es tu novio?

-un ex pretendiente tuyo

-mío? No, yo no tenia pretendientes además de…

-Jacob?

-si, de Jake

-bueno pues flash informativo mi novio era tu pretendiente en la escuela

-quien es?

-Jasper Whitlock

-Jake es amigo de Jazz?

-si, desde hace 8 años

-no lo sabia

-que raro, que te parece esta blusa?

-linda

-ok pruébatela

-que? No, pero yo no

-por favor-hizo una cara a la que nadie le diría que no así que Bella tomo la blusa y se metió a un probador

Por la noche en casa de Jacob

-mañana iremos a visitar a Renee para darle la sorpresa

-ok

-Jake por que no me dijiste que eres amigo de Jazz?

-no quería recordarte temas dolorosos

-dolorosos?

-si, me hice amigo de Jasper después de que te fuiste, estaba muy agradecido con el por haber hecho lo que nunca me dejaste hacer

-que?

-romperle la cara a Edward Cullen

-sabias que esta comprometido con Nya?

-me entere hace poco, cuando le llego la invitación de la boda a Jasper

-por que no me lo dijiste?

-por que no quería incomodarte y que eso hiciera q no vinieras

-haz hablado con ella?

-no, no desde hace 8 años

El timbre sonó

-voy a ver quien es

-ok

-QUE HACES AQUÍ! LARGATE!

-donde esta Isabella?

-lárgate Tanya, no eres bienvenida aquí

-dime donde esta Isabella

-que quieres Nya?-por fin la veía, luego de ocho años, había cambiado demasiado, llevaba ropa de diseñador, un manicure perfecto, un maquillaje perfecto y cada cabello en su lugar, era toda una mujer digna de Edward Cullen

-así que es verdad que estas aquí, que quiero? Quiero hablar contigo-la manera despectiva en la q se refería a ella al hablarle solo decía una cosa, ella ya no era la Tanya de hace ocho años y no quedaba nada de ella, ahora era una persona completamente diferente

-ok, vamos afuera

-Bells, no

-si Jake, no pasa nada, soy una chica genio y se llevar estas cosas-le guiño el ojo y salió tras Tanya

-ok, pero no dejes que te lastime de mas Bells

-no

-Bien Nya que quieres

-ponerte al tanto de la situación

-que situación?

-Eddie y yo nos vamos a casar, si hubieras llegado hace un mes te habría propuesto que fueras mi dama de honor, pero pues ahora ya están designadas, perdón, amiga

-a que estamos jugando Tanya

-ok, vamos al grano Bella, no te le acerques a mi prometido, no lo mires, no pienses en el, entendiste?

-ah si? Y por que no?

-por que es mío, ya me aleje de el una vez para que pudieras estar con el y lo único que hiciste fue rechazarlo e irte y esta vez no voy a recoger los pedazos de Edward, no, por que no te le vas a acercar, no te lo voy a permitir, es mío, entendiste ratita?

-si escoba con falda y no te apures, no pienso acercarme a un patán como el que vas a llevar por marido, ya tuve suficiente con lo que paso con el una vez, no quiero mas sorpresas y además, no tengo ningún interés en el, yo vine aquí para estar con mi madre y mi mejor amigo, así que no pienso hacer otra cosa que no sea eso

-mas te vale Swan por que me vas a conocer de verdad si te atreves a meterte entre el y yo, soy capaz de todo por estar con Edward, de TODO entendiste?

-si Tanya, ahora me puedes hacer el favor de irte, estaba cenando con Jacob

Dio media vuelta y se fue, esa Tanya ya no era su amiga, ahora era todo una arpía.


	2. Chapter 3 Renee

**HOLA HERMOSAS!! BUENO, AQUÍ TOY DE VUELTA CON CAPI NUEVO, ESPERO YA PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTITO Y QUE SEPAN QUE PASARA CON NUESTRA AMADA PAREJA, POR LO QUE PODRAN VER TENEMOS A ALGUIEN QUE SE ESTA REBELANDO A LA REINA TANYA ASÍ QUE QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA??**

**OTRA COSA, POR EL MOMENTO LOCA OBSESION ESTA DETENIDA, A FALTA DE TIEMPO, PERO TAMBIEN PRONTO VOLVERA Y CONOCERAN A NUESTRA VILLANA/PROTAGONISTA**

**LES DEJO UN BESO, Y UN ABRAZO**

**MARYFER**

Al entrar a la casa Jake la abrazó

-estas bien?

-si, perfecta

-segura?-se alejo un poco de ella y la analizo con la mirada, no veía ni un asomo de lagrima, o un poco de tristeza, solo veía a una Bella entera y un poco enojada.-que te dijo?

-que si hubiera llegado antes me habría pedido que fuera su dama de honor

-que?! Es una perra!

-jajaja y también que me aleje de Edward por que es de ella y no se va a separar de el por nada.

-de veras cree que quieres aun algo con su novio?

-ya ves que si, bueno Jake, voy a dormir, estoy cansada

-si hermosa, sube.

Subió a su habitación y se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando la luna, pensando, y dejando una lagrima escapar.

En el departamento que significo tanto para él 8 años atrás estaba mirando la luna

-por que volviste Bella?. Por que me haces tan difícil el tomar la decisión de casarme?

-Eddie!! Estoy en casa!! Donde estas?

-en la habitación

Un segundo después ella lo abrazaba y posaba su rostro en la espalda de ese hombre que tanto amaba.

-a donde fuiste loquita?

-a visitar a una amiga

-que amiga?

-una vieja amiga

-a Bella-no era una pregunta

-si

-quien te dijo?

-Rose

-Nya, no quiero que te metas con ella ok?, déjala en paz, ya le hemos hecho demasiado daño, tu y yo tenemos que estar aparte de ella, no debemos de involucrarnos de nuevo

-espero que eso apliques tu también Edward-su voz era amenazante

-si Tanya, lo voy a hacer.

-oki-le dio un besito en la nariz y se fue de la habitación

-*sigh* o lo voy a intentar

A la mañana siguiente ella estaba levantada desde las 5 am no había podido dormir, seguía soñando con ese día en que se fue, como el había intentado detenerla, hacerla quedarse con él.

-BUENOS DIAS DORMILONAAAA!! Que haces levantada tan temprano?? Yo quería despertarte!!

-hola Alice, como estas?

-bien!, feliz, los voy a acompañar a visitar a tu mamá

-no tienes que trabajar?

-no, tengo mis influencias con el jefe

-ok, dame unos minutos mientras me cambio

-ok, esperare aquí

-bueno, entonces yo iré al baño

-ok, yo escogeré tu ropa entonces!! Y te maquillare!! Y te peinare!! Y APURATE BELLA!!

-ya voy

Una hora después, una cansada hora en que había sido la Barbie de Alice estaban en camino a casa de Renee.

-Bells vas a hacer feliz a tu mamá

-ojala y así sea Jake

-te lo aseguro Bella-le dijo Alice desde el asiento trasero

Al llegar y llamar a la puerta fue una sorpresa el encontrarse allí a quien los recibió

-hola Bella, yo, eh, me tengo que ir, nos vemos, gracias por todo señora

-adiós Emmett

-adiós

-BELLA!! HIJA!! DIOS! TE HE EXTRAÑADO TANTO!!

-mamá nos vimos el año pasado en navidad recuerdas? Jake te llevo a París

-si hija, pero es un año, UN AÑO!

-jaja yo también te he extrañado

-pasen pasen, hola Alice

-hola Renee, como estas?

-feliz ahora que veo a mi hija

-mamá que hacia aquí Emmett?

-vino a platicar conmigo

-de que?

-de lo que pasó ayer. Bella deberías de intentar hablar con Edward, para dejar las cosas bien, limpias, y que nada los una ya

-no mamá, esa no es una posibilidad

-Bella, inténtalo

-lo pensaré mamá, lo voy a pensar

-ok!! Y bueno? Como esta París?

-chic

-jajaja

-y ni aun así pudiste absorber un poco de eso verdad??

-Al cállate!!

-es que no tiene ropa Jake!! Dios! Vivió en París y no tiene ropa!!

-no le hagas caso hija, así es Alice

-si, es lo que estoy notando

-hija, dime haz pensado en quedarte permanentemente?

-si mamá, lo he pensado, pero después de la advertencia que me dio mi amiga Tanya ayer decidí que lo mejor es irme de nuevo

-que te dijo?

-q no me le acerque a Edward y la verdad es que tarde o temprano tendré que toparme con él y no quiero problemas.

-Bella pero no te puedes ir solo por Tanya, además dijiste que no querías nada con Edward

-y no lo quiero Jake, pero no quiero problemas

-no entiendo nada!!

-te explico mas tarde Alice

-mmm, entonces hablemos de algo que yo entienda

-por que no nos cuentas que vas a llevar a la boda de Cullen?

-no vamos a ir Bella

-que?

-dile Jake

-Edward tiene una relación irreconciliable con Jasper, aunque intenta que Jasper lo perdone, lo sigue invitando a todos sus cumpleaños, a los eventos importantes, o hasta le manda mensajes para invitarlo a tomar una copa, pero Jasper rechaza todas y cada una de esas invitaciones

-tan mal acabaron?

-mi bebito no le perdono nunca y no lo piensa hacer

-es el efecto que causas hija

-hay mamá que cosas dices…

Era la salida del colegio y Emmett regresaba después de un día de ausencia para que Tanya lo llevara a casa.

-Emmy!!

-hola Rose

-como te fue con la mamá de Bella?

-bien, me prometió que lo intentaría

-Emmy no esta bien esto que estas haciendo, no te puedes meter así en la vida de tu hermano

-Rose, se lo que quiere, y se que no quiere estar con la bruja

-Emmy que puedes saber tu? Tienes 13 años!

-se que lo conozco mejor que nadie y que no quiere a Tanya!

-si no la quiere entonces por que esta con ella?

-por que tiene miedo a quedarse solo

-quien tiene miedo a quedarse solo Emmett?

-Nya!!-Rose corrió a abrazarla y a darle un beso

-hola Rosalie, te hice una pregunta Emmett

-nadie que te interese Tanya, vámonos, tengo demasiada tarea y necesito hablar con mi hermano así que me quedo en el hospital

-no, vas a ir a la casa

-no te pregunte Tanya, me quedo en el hospital.


	3. Chapter 4 Invitado Epecial

**CHICAS VENGO CON CAPI NUEVO!! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS PRONTO DESCUBRIRAN LO QUE EL DESTINO LE TIENE PREPARADO A ISABELLA!!**

**UN BESO**

**MARYFER!**

* * *

En el hospital donde Edward fungía como director general un jovencito de 13 años caminaba hacia la oficina de su hermano

-hola Emmett, te anuncio?

-si Monica, por favor

-Edward, Emmett esta aquí-dijo por el intercomunicador

-que pase

-gracias

-sip

Entró a la oficina y su hermano solo lo recibió con una frase

-ahora que te hizo Tanya?

-que?

-solo vienes a verme cuando Nya te hace algo

-esta vez no, bueno si. No entiendo por que existe, la vida seria mucho más fácil sin ella en medio

-Emmett no seas grosero

-no la tolero hermano

-bueno, no seas grosero, ella te quiere mucho

-ver muerto

-hay niño, entonces por que viniste?

-te interesaría hablar con Bella?-su cara antes de fastidio y desagrado ahora brillaba a sabiendas de que había enganchado a su hermano

-que?

-hablar con Isabella Swan

-ella quiere hablar conmigo?

-tanto como hablar contigo, no. Pero Renee me prometió que va a intentar convencerla de hacerlo

-hablaste con Renee? Cuando?

-hoy

-pero como si Tanya tenía que ir por ti a la escuela

-fue por mi, pero eso no importa Eddie dime, quieres ver a Bella o no

-me encantaría

-lo sabia

-pero Emmett, ten esto en cuenta, no quiero que presiones a Bella, que ella haga lo que quiera, no te metas ok? Y tampoco dejes que Rose se entere de nada

-Rose?

-le dijo a Tanya que Bella esta aquí, ayer mi prometida le hizo una visita a la huésped de Black

-que hizo que? Voy a hablar con Rosalie, te lo prometo. Que le dijo la bruja a Bella?

-no lo se, no le pregunte y no quiero saber

-voy a ver si Renee sabe algo

-no Emmett, no te metas con Renee, no quiero que Bella se ofenda o algo, le estas llegando por su lado débil Emmett y no esta bien, prácticamente la estas obligando

-ok

-haz hablado con mamá esto?

-no

-háblalo

-no, ella va a apoyar a Tanya. Te prometo que me voy a ir con calma, que no voy a presionarla si?

-ok Emmett ahora me dejas trabajar hermanito?

-si

En casa de Jacob, en la habitación de Bella

-ahora si, explícame cual es todo el asunto con Cullen, me imagino algo pero confírmamelo

-que?

-tuviste una relación con él

-si

-mira nada mas, tienes bien gusto xD

-hay Alice

-y por que terminaron? Por eso te fuiste?

-si

-pero… que paso?

Bella le contó todo lo que había pasado con Edward y como había terminado esa relación

-no lo puedo creer!! Esa vieja es una ZORRA!

-No Alice, yo fui la que se metió entre ellos

-pero no sabias, así que no cuenta

-si, creo que tienes razón

-y que vas a hacer?

-irme

-pero todavía lo quieres?

-te digo la verdad confiando en que no vas a decirle nada a Jake?

-si

-si, aun lo quiero

-entonces pelea por el Bella

-no Alice, el esta con Tanya, se van a casar en dos meses, y además yo me voy a París en un mes

-no puedes irte

-no esta a discusión Alice.

-bueno, me voy, hablamos después si?

-si

Alice salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, se le había ocurrido una idea

A la hora de la comida Jake y Bella se encontraban platicando en la mesa cuando sonó el timbre

-yo voy

-esperemos q no sea la bruja-le dijo Bella burlona

-jaja si es la bruja la saco a patadas de aquí

Jake regresó en menos de un minutos con la cara llena de confusión

-que pasa Jake?

-te llegó este sobre

-a mi?

-sip

-que dice?

-nada mas tu nombre

Se lo entregó y ella lo abrió: era una invitación en papel muy fino y elegante en la portada del cuadro de papel se encontraban una letra T y una E enlazadas. Al abrir la invitación se encontró con un texto que le pareció imposible creer

_INVITADO ESPECIAL_

_Eres parte de la lista especial de los invitados a nuestra boda, solo nuestros mejores amigos y familia están aquí incluidos, esperamos que puedas sentarte en nuestra mesa para hacernos compañía. Te esperamos el día …….. en………………. Será un honor tenerte con nosotros._

_Sinceramente Edward y Tanya_

-que es Bells?

-la invitación a la boda de Edward

-que?

-mira-se la entregó y el se la devolvió sin leerla con cara de asco

-no es igual

-que?

-la de Jasper no es así

-por que soy una invitada especial

-Eres parte de la lista especial de los invitados a nuestra boda….

-esta de seguro fue Tanya

-no lo se pero no me hace gracia Jake

-no entiendo por que te afecta tanto Bella

-por que si! Por que me han dañado demasiado! Por que ella sabe que esto me va a hacer caeer!

-pues demuéstrale que no es así! O es que tiene razón y aun lo amas?

-no

-Bella habemos personas que daríamos lo que fuera por estar a tu lado y te has cerrado a las relaciones sentimentales desde Edward, no puedes vivir así

-ese es mi problema Jake, no el tuyo, si no te importa tengo q ir tomar aire, nos vemos en la noche

Llegaba a casa de Renee, estaba decidida a hacer que Bella se quedara y peleara por Edward. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el pequeño que habían visto por la mañana. Si no mal recordaba era el hermano de Edward Cullen

-hola

-hola

-buscas a Renee?

-si

-yo también y creo que es por la misma razón


	4. Chapter 4 4 razones para dudar

**NIÑAS!! AQUÍ TOY CON CAPI NUEVO, BUENO TENDREMOS UNA ALIANZA ENTRE LA DUENDE Y EL BEBE EMMETT?? YA LO VERAN!! POR CIERTO GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS COMMENTS, ME ENCANTAN TODOS!! Y AHORA NECESITO SU AYUDA: CUAL CREEN QUE SEA LA CARRERA QUE ENCAJA MEJOR CON NUESTRA QUERIDA BELLA?? CUAL CREEN QUE SERIA EL PUESTO IDEAL PARA ELLA??**

**UN BESO**

**ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS CON ANSIAS!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Alice? Emmett? Que hacen aquí juntos?

-necesitamos hablar contigo Renee-dijeron los dos al unisono

-de que?

-de Bella

-ah si???? Haber díganme que pasa ahora con mi hija

-tienes que convencerla de q se quede aquí Renee

-y por que Alice?

-por mi hermano, el todavía la ama Renee…

-y ella a él

-pero esa es una decisión de mi hija niños, yo no puedo obligarla a nada

-lo sabemos Renee pero si nos ayudaras todo seria un poco mas fácil para nosotros

-y como quieres que te ayude Alice?

-voy a mover las influencias de Jasper para conseguirle a Bella un puesto que no podrá rechazar y así tendre un momento de debilidad para convencerla, si tu nos ayudas pidiéndoselo cada que la veas seria mejor aun por que de esa forma tendríamos dos puntos por donde llegar

-y yo hablare con ella para intentar que hable con mi hermano y así sean tres los puntos, hablando con el nosotros sabemos que Bella se quedara y será solo cuestión de tiempo para que se cancele la boda con la bruja

-Emmett si mi hija no se queda es por Tanya justamente, por que no quiere problemas con ella y por que no quiere ser la zorra en esta ocasión no quiere ser la "Tanya" de la pareja.

-Lo se Renee pero…

-nada Emmett, déjame pensarlo, si decido que no me meteré les dare el beneficio de no decirle nada a Bella y dejarlos actuar por su cuenta haciendo que no se nada, si decido lo contrario cuenten conmigo para impedir esa boda.

-gracias Renee es todo lo que necesitábamos oir, ya mismo hablo con Jasper para ver que puede hacer

-esto que ves aquí Emmett-dijo tomando de los hombros a Alice-es el chantaje en su forma humana, sabe justamente que hacer y cuando para hacerte sentir mal y que hagas lo que quiere

-me halagas Renee

-hay Alice jajaja

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mas tarde en un edificio de oficinas que pertenecían al nuevo imperio "Whitlock" entraba una chica con cara de duende.

-Jazz amor mio!!

-hola pequeñina-la abrazó y le dio un beso lleno de todo el amor que le tenia

-amor mio necesito pedirte un favor

-si es faltar un día mas olvidalo Alice

-por que?

-por que te extraño demasiado

-aww pero no es eso

-entonces?

-necesito que encuentres para Bella un puesto que no pueda rechazar

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habia caminado y caminado, había pasado por varios parques y se detuvo por fin en uno que daba la impresión de ser un bosque. Se sentó en una banca y solo cerro los ojos, necesitaba relajarse, no sabia que mas podría hacer con Tanya, ella se estaba comportando lo mejor posible pero al parecer su ex-amiga la quería lo mas lejos posible de ella

-me van a volver loca

Miro hacia la nada cuando vio que alguien se acercaba, alguien a quien creía conocer

-Bella??

-Edward!!-en cuando reconoció esa voz se paró y se preparó para salir corriendo aunque sospechaba que se caería unas cuantas veces y el la podría alcanzar

-No, no te vayas por favor

-como me encontraste

-vivo enfrente, te vi cuando entraste, te vi por la ventana.

-no se supone que deberías de estar trabajando?

-Sali temprano a casa, necesitaba pensar sin Tanya a mi alrededor

-bueno, adiós

-no te vayas, te lo ruego

-lo siento Edward yo no quiero problemas con Tanya

-no se va a enterar

-no, no puedo adiós-empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a donde el estaba sin dejar que viera que estaba a punto de llorar

-te quiero Bella-eso la congeló, no estaba bien. Lo miró y le dijo:

-no deberías, te casas en dos meses y por cierto dile a Tanya que gracias por la invitación pero que para el día de la boda estaré lejos de aquí y no podre sentarme a su lado.

-te mando una invitación-no era una pregunta

-no solo una invitación, una invitación especial

-perdónala, perdóname a mi

-yo ya no puedo perdonarles nada. Adiós Edward

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Corrió y corrió por la calle, y como odiaba su maldito equilibrio, esta era la sexta vez que se caia

-estas bien?-le preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella

-si, si, gracias

-déjame ayudarte- se acercó y le ayudo a levantarse. Al momento en que levantó la mirada se encontró con una mirada hipnotizadoramente hermosa, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello negro, tenia una sonrisa amable y el sentimiento de confianza invadió a Bella

-muchas gracias

-estas llorando?

-eh, si-era mejor decir la verdad que era evidente

-por que lloras? No debes de llorar por nada ni nadie

-lo se, pero hay veces que uno no lo puede evitar

-me dejas invitarte un café para saber por que lloras? Por cierto soy Blake

-Bella, y si, supongo que si podemos tomar un café

Fueron a un café y cuando los tenían se sentaron en la mesita mas alejada de todos

-y por que lloras Bella?


	5. Chapter 5 Blake

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, NO ME MATEN CHICAS!! ES SOLO QUE NO SABIA COMO PODIA CONTINUAR, TENIA QUE BUSCAR UNA MANERA DE QUE SE ENAMORARAN TANTO DE BLAKE COMO YO, ME PARECE EL HOMBRE PERFECTO JAJAJA MI HOMBRE PERFECTO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NUESTRO NUEVO PERSONAJE Y LAS NUEVAS SORPRESAS QUE LES TENGO PREPARADAS!!**

**UN BESO Y PERDÓN DE NUEVO!!**

Bella le contó la situación actual de su vida, los problemas con Tanya y Edward, la locura de Alice, y el amor que le tenía Jacob a lo que Blake solo le dijo:

-nadie que te ame de verdad te va a hacer llorar Bella

-el amor sin lagrimas no es amor, o si?

-si, si lo es, el amor es compartir todo con tu pareja, pero nunca sufrir por el/ella, por que si te ama siempre va a buscar tu felicidad, así cueste la propia.

-pero…

-Edward es un egoísta si me permites decirlo, te quiere tener pero quiere que seas tu quien luche por ello, el no va a mover nada en su vida a menos de que tu lo obligues a hacerlo, entiéndase metiéndote en su relación con Tanya, luchando por lo que sientes por él

-supongo que tienes razón

-a que te dedicas Bella?

-soy escritora, en París era la editora de una revista de cultura, me encantaba mi trabajo

-y por que lo dejaste?

-por que quería estar con Jacob y mi mamá

-pero?

-aparecieron Edward y Tanya en mi camino el mismo día en que yo llegué aquí.

-en mi opinión no deberías de dejar que ellos arruinen tus planes, podrías buscar un buen trabajo, un departamento y empezar de nuevo, si, los vas a tener en tu vida por que son parte de ella quieras o no, pero no tienen por que ser parte tan esencial de ella, no tienes por que arruinar todo por personas que solo te hacen mal Bella

-eres alguna clase de consejero o algo así?

-jajaja no, solo soy una persona que quiere ayudarte con una opinión neutra, por que no conozco a nadie como para ponerme de lado de nadie

-si, tienes razón, te agradezco mucho esto, pero dime mas sobre ti

Se quedaron hablando durante horas hasta que la noche llegó y Bella decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa de nuevo para no preocupar a Jake

[en casa de Jake]

-pero sabes a donde fue??

-no, solo me dijo que necesitaba caminar

-debe de estar bien, no te preocupes Jake

-lo se Al, lo se

La puerta se abrió y Jacob corrió al encuentro de Bella

-donde estabas?

-tomando un café

-con quien?

-con un chico que conocí cuando venia hacia acá por la tarde-pensó que lo mejor era omitir el tema del encuentro con Edward para evitar conversaciones incomodas al respecto

-pasaste tanto tiempo con el?, quien es? Como se te ocurre irte con un extraño?

-Jacob Black no tengo 7 años para que me estes cuidando, y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

-si, si tienes razón, perdóname Bella

-no te preocupes, se puede saber que haces aquí a esta hora Alice?

-vino hace una hora y media mas o menos

-oh, perdona Ali, que haces aquí?

-venia a darte una noticia

-cual?

-bueno, mi Jazz es amigo de un empresario que da la casualidad que es dueño de una editorial y necesitaban un editor para una revista científica que van a lanzar al mercado, ya sabes, cosas de nerds y cero fashion pero el punto es que la paga es buenísima y pues mi Jazz te consiguió el empleo, empiezas en una semana Bella

-que??!

-no me lo agradezcas

-no, no te voy a agradecer nada Alice, tu no tienes derecho a mandar en mi vida no puedes decirme que hacer, si me quiero ir a París de nuevo lo voy a hacer y si no quiero aceptar ese trabajo no lo voy a hacer, por que todo el mundo quiere meterse donde no le llaman?

-estoy viendo por ti Bella, esta es tu felicidad, estar con Jacob, con Renee, con Edward, conmigo, con las personas que te queremos.

-NO METAS A EDWARD CULLEN EN ESTO!! El no me quiere, es solo un egoísta que quiere que luche por el mientras que el planea su boda

-entonces haz que él luche por ti Bella!

-no tiene caso Alice

-si lo tiene, o es que nosotros no tenemos caso? Te estamos dando todo lo que tenemos para que te quedes, y además un buen trabajo y Jazz dijo que uno de los departamentos de su nuevo edificio es tuyo, que es su regalo de bienvenida para ti

-que?

-te lo regaló desde antes que llegaras-le dijo Jacob un poco rojo

-por que no me dijiste nada?

-por que te quería aquí conmigo

-de todas maneras no lo quiero, agradécele a Jasper pero no pienso permanecer aquí, o no por el momento

-piensalo por favor Bella, es una oportunidad única

-ok ok lo pensare pero no prometo nada, Alice agradecele a Jasper por ambas cosas y antes de irte dale un golpe a Jacob si?-le decía mientras subia las escaleras-buenas noches

-ok, buenas noches

-por que me tienes que golpear?

-no lo se-y tras esto le dio un golpe en la cabeza-pero ya lo hice, bye Jake

**OK CAPI CORTO PERO CON UNA DOSIS DE LO QUE SERA BLAKE. QUE LES PARECIO CHICAS? QUE MAS LE AGREGARIAN A BLAKE PARA SER EL HOMBRE PERFECTO?'**

**UN BESO! Y PERDÓN DE NUEVO**

**MARYFER**


	6. Chapter 6 Amenaza, Trabajo y Sorpresa

**BIEN CHICAS, NO SE SI LO NOTARON PERO QUITE LOCA OBSESION DE MIS FICS, PORQUE? POR QUE ****LA ESTOY RENOVANDO TOTALMENTE, DE HECHO LES TENGO DOS PROMOCIONALES PARA MOSTRARLES UN POCO DE LO QUE VA LA HISTORIA. POR EL MOMENTO LES DEJO UNO EL LINK ESTARA EN MI PERFIL VALE? Y LA HISTORIA LA SUBIRE EN CUANTO TENGA UNOS 3 CAPITULOS PARA QUE NO NOS ATRASEMOS OK?**

**POR OTRO LADO CONTINUAMOS CON AMOR EN TURNO Y BUENO, SE QUE HE ESTADO UN POCO AUSENTE Y QUE TARDO DEMASIADO PERO EN ESTE CAP ESPERO PODER RECOMPENSARLES UN POCO DE LO QUE TENIA NUESTRA HISTORIA AL PRINCIPIO, EL SUSPENSO, ASÍ QUE BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO Y POR CIERTO GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME AÑADEN A SUS AUTORES FAVORITOS Y A LAS QUE ME INCLUYEN EN SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS TAMBIEN, SABEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE, NO LOS CONTESTO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PERO AUN ASÍ LOS LEO TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS! AHORA SI ME CALLO Y LES DEJO EL CAPI.**

-------------

Un teléfono sonó

-hola?

-Alice

-Renee!

-Solo llame para decirte que cuentes conmigo, entro al proyecto, yo hablo con Bella

-gracias Renee no sabes lo agradecida que te estoy, gracias, gracias, gracias

Al colgar Renee inmediatamente le llamó a su complice principal

-hola?

-Emmy!

-que pasa Alice?

-tenemos a Renee!

-wow! Sabia que lo lograríamos, entonces que vamos a hacer ahora Ali?

-ya veras, ya veras

Una hora mas tarde en casa de Renee

-hola mami que pasa?

-hija, quiero que te quedes en la ciudad

-que?

-ya no quiero dejar de verte por tanto tiempo, te extraño mucho y además ya me estoy volviendo vieja y no quiero pasar mi vejes sin mi hija a mi lado

-hay Renee no digas tonterías, no estas vieja

-bueno, te quedas hija?? Dime que si por favor

-pues al parecer todo el mundo se esta poniendo de acuerdo verdad?

-por que lo dices-le dijo nerviosa

-por que Jasper me ofrecio trabajo como editora de una revista que va a salir pronto, Alice me lo pide por que dice que me quiere conocer mejor, Jacob también por que no quiere perderme o no se que tanto me dijo, tu me lo pides y conocí a Blake

-Blake?

-es un chico muy lindo que conoci por casualidad y es super caballeroso y educado, y nos hicimos amigos

-y te gustó?

-es guapo si, pero no lo se

-bueno, entonces que Bella? Te quedas para pasar mi vejez a mi lado?

-jajaja ok, me voy a quedar pero solo unos meses mas, solo para probar haber que tal salen las cosas

-ok hija, gracias por no dejar sola a tu madre que se pone anciana

-jajaja hay madre

En algún restaurante de la ciudad

-no sabes hermano, era una Diosa, fue como amor a primera vista como en las historias clásicas de amor

-tu no vasa cambiar nunca, eres un romantico empedernido

-si, lo soy y que?

-y cuando la vas a volver a ver?

-no lo se, pero espero que pronto, es que es maravillosa

-por Dios!! Haz hablado con ella por unas horas y ya dices que es maravillosa?

-si y se que estoy loco pero es la verdad, es que si la conocieras

Son el celular de uno de los dos chicos

-permiteme

-si, claro

Unos minutos después

-hermano recuerdas el favor que te pedí hace unos días?

-si

-bueno, te importaría agregar otra cosa?

-que?

-veras….

-Bella?-ella estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, pensando en su vida…

-que pasa Jake?

-te quería pedir una disculpa-pasó y se sento a su lado

-por que?

-por que me altere mucho la otra noche, no tengo derecho a que hora llegar o algo, pero me preocupas Bells

-no te preocupes Jake todo esta bien-le acaricio la cara y el sonrió

-gracias Bella-de pronto se acosto en el pecho de su amiga dejándola sorprendida

-te cuento algo?-le comenzó a acariciar el pelo y el sonrió para si

-sip

-me voy a quedar

-que?! Enserio!!?-se levanto de golpe, sonreía, y parecía a punto de saltar en la cama

-si, Renee me hizo la carita de "hazlo siiiiiii?" y pues también me dijo q esta vieja y no se que tantas cosas, total q le dije que si

-wow Bells no sabes lo feliz que me haces, se lo tienes que contar a Alice

-si, también tengo que decirle que le diga a Jasper que acepto el trabajo y el departamento, ya no te quiero molestar Jake

-sabes que no me molestas

-te quiero Jake

-yo a ti Bells, yo a ti

El telefono sono en casa de Jacob

-hola?

-Bella, me dijo Jacob que querias hablar conmigo

-si Alice, te quería decir que me quedo en la ciudad, entonces pues que si le podrías decir a Jazz que acepto el puesto y el departamento

-wow Bella!! Esa es una noticia maravillosa!! Yo hablo con mi chiquito y entonces todo se va a acomodar como debe

-ok, gracias Alice

-bueno nos vemos!!

-si, gracias de nuevo

Una semana mas paso, y en la oficina de Edward un escandalo estaba a punto de comenzar

-Eddie!!

-que pasa Nya

-hace mucho q no salimos

-Nina tengo trabajo, no tengo tiempo para salir

-es que no tienes tiempo para mi nunca desde que llego la estúpida de Bella!!

-ya te dije q no te metas con Bella!! Y no tiene nada que ver aquí, así que no digas tonterías

-entonces vamos a pasear, demuéstrame que no te movio el piso que llegara

-vamos entonces, hoy en la noche vamos a cenar Nina

-hay mi amor gracias!! Te amo!

-yo a ti Bella

-que dijiste!!

-Nina perdón, discúlpame no se en que estoy pensando

-Edward, ya no voy a soportar esto, ya no! vamos a ver que opina mi padrino de eso

-no Nina, no metas a mi papá en esto

-como no? es hora de que el de su opinión

Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta

-Bella te tienes que presentar a trabajar el lunes, pero hay un pequeño problemita

-cual Alice?

-hay pocos reporteros en la revista, y el primer numero hablara sobre medicina y veras…

-que pasa Alice?

-tienes que hacer una entrevista

-ah si? No hay problema, a quien?

-al director del hospital central

-ok, quien es?

-Edward Cullen

-….

-------------

**BUENO ALLI ESTA EL CAPI DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS CHICAS!!**

**UN BESO ENORME!!**


	7. Chapter 7 La entrevista

**BIENVENIDAS DE NUEVO CHICAS, BIEN, EN ESTE CAPITULO TENEMOS BANDA SONORA, Y ES LA CANCION DUELE DE CHENOA (DE SU NUEVO CD RECIEN ESTRENADO ESTE 6 DE OCTUBRE xD OK BASTA DE COMERCIALES) Y LA PONDRAN JUSTO CUANDO SALGA EL SIMBOLO DE SIEMPRE OSEA EL PLAY OK?**

**UN BESO Y DISFRUTEN EL CAPI!**

-----------

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, miraba al reloj, luego por la ventana y de nuevo daba vueltas por la habitación, nunca hubiera creído que eso pasaría, ni que la suerte le diera la espalda de una manera tan colosal, una entrevista a Edward Cullen, solos, en una oficina, durante una hora aproximadamente, eso definitivamente no era una buena opción para ella.

-buenos días! que carita-le decía Jake mientras volteaba un hot cake

-cállate

-no dormiste o que?

-no

-y eso?

-estoy nerviosa

-por el trabajo?

-si

-te ira bien Bells, ya lo veras.

Se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, Bella había decidido que lo mejor era no decirle a Jacob que entrevistaría a Edward por que sabia que su amigo iba a reaccionar de la misma manera en que lo había hecho ella 3 días antes cuando se enteró.

_:Flashback:_

-…

-Bella reacciona

-no Alice, no puedo hacer eso, estas loca, no, no y no!!!

-por que no puedes? Es que te le vas a lanzar a los brazos o que?

-no Alice entiéndeme, _tengo_ que estar alejada de él!!

-pero por que?

-POR QUE SI! POR QUE ME HACE DAÑO! ENTIENDEME ALICE!

-yo creo que te da miedo

-NO ME DA MIEDO!

-no será que le tienes miedo a su novia?

-NO! JAMAS!

-entonces adelante Bella, demuéstrale que ya no sientes nada por él

-…

-o eres una cobarde?

-no, no lo soy, hagámoslo Alice, confirma la cita.

_: Fin Flashback:_

Faltaba una hora para la entrevista y ella estaba a punto de salir de la casa

-como que te pusiste muy guapa no?

-crees?

-si, te arreglaste mas de lo que te había visto nunca

-quiero causar una buena impresión

-Bells, con existir causas una buena impresión

-aww mi vida, por eso te quiero, me voy

-te llevo

-no Jake, es que prefiero ir sola para relajarme y mentalizarme

-segura?

-si

-ok, suerte-le dio un beso en la frente y ella salió con 100 kilos mas encima, el peso de su alma era algo que no la dejaba avanzar.

---------

En Londres un afamado doctor miraba el atardecer, era hora de volver a casa, de enfrentar de nuevo todo su antiguo mundo, su hijo y su ahijada se casarían en un par de meses y eso lo obligaba a regresar. Aunque así él no lo quisiera.

-doctor tiene una llamada

-quien es Rita?

-su ahijada Tanya

-pásamela- "ahora de que se quejara" pensaba mientras levantaba la bocina

-padrino!

-hola Nya, como estas?

-pues se puede decir que bien

-por que "se puede decir"?

-por que tu hijo me dijo Bella

-Bella? Pero eso no pasaba hace mucho tiempo

-la estúpida de Isabella esta de vuelta padrino, tengo mucho miedo

-miedo de que?

-de que Edward cancele la boda por su culpa

-Nya, si de algo estoy seguro es de cómo eduque a mi hijo, y no va a hacer tal cosa, además sabes que te adora, nunca pensaría siquiera en dejarte.

--------

En el hospital donde trabajaba Edward, el joven se cambiaba de ropa, tenia una entrevista para una revista nueva, se tenia que ver bien aunque no le hiciera nada de gracia, odiaba a los periodistas, en especifico a los reporteros, siempre acosándote con preguntas personales y que no les interesan en lo mas mínimo, pero que publican por que lo que mas vende es explotar la intimidad de la gente. Pero ahora él se arreglaba para una entrevista.

-justo ahora que mi humor es tan bueno- le decía a su reflejo en el espejo, no había dormido en toda la noche, había estado pensando en terminar su relación con Tanya, tal vez eso era lo mejor, ella encontraría a alguien que la hiciera feliz tarde o temprano, y él, él se dedicaría a intentar reconquistar a Bella, así tuviera que seguirla hasta Japón, Kenia, Australia o Tombuctú.- solo es cosa de que ella me de una oportunidad, todo sería mejor.

--------

En la escuela de Emmett esperaba un auto amarillo que sonó la bocina en cuanto vio al muchacho dirigirse a la entrada.

-Emmy!

-Alice?

-hola, súbete

-que? Por que?

-vamos a ir a espiar a Bella

-tengo clases Alice

-y me vas a decir q no te parece mas interesante seguir a tu nueva cuñada?-le preguntaba con una sonrisa

-ok, vámonos

-Emmett!!-gritaba la voz de una adolescente rubia q corría hacia el auto

-Rose… que pasa?

-a donde vas con esta…-dijo con desprecio

-no te lo puedo decir, te veo mas tarde Rose, te amo. Vámonos Al

-adiós niñita!!-se despidió Alice con una sonrisa malvada en la cara

-------

Un extremadamente pulcro hospital se encontraba frente a ella, y con el también su destino y su sanidad mental, ella sabia que no era buena idea enfrentarse a Edward en una oficina en la q estarían completamente solos, no, definitivamente no era buena idea. Y no era por miedo, como decía Alice, si no que no sabia como reaccionaria ante esa situación, ante la cercanía de su cuerpo, ante la dulzura de su voz, ante ese perfume q la enloquecía, el verde de sus ojos, o el color pálido de su piel. No sabía que iba a hacer. Dio un paso adelante y entró.

-buenos días, me podría decir donde están las oficinas? -le preguntó a una enfermera

-suba al tercer piso y saliendo del elevador a mano izquierda

-muchas gracias

Subía en el elevador y su alma la dejaba en el piso inferior.

Al encontrarse frente al escritorio de la que debía ser la secretaria de Edward, ya q estaba justo enfrente de la oficina q decía: Dr. Edward Cullen - Director General.

-buenos días, tengo una cita con el Dr. Cullen

-quien lo busca?

-vengo para hacerle una entrevista, soy Isabella Swan

-ah claro! Ya le aviso

-gracias

Presiono el botón q la comunicaba con su jefe y Bella rogaba por que algo pasara y pudiera salir de allí sin tener q verlo

-Dr. Cullen, ya llegó la chica q lo va a entrevistar

-que pase Rita

-ok-presiono en botón de nuevo para cortar la comunicación-pase

-gracias

----------

-Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?, pensé q iríamos a vigilar a Bella, no a mi hermano

-es que Bella esta aquí

-le paso algo?

-no, vino a ver a tu hermano

-que?!

-lo va a entrevistar

-pero como?

-con una lista de preguntas y una grabadora de voz?-dijo mostrando la obviedad de la pregunta

-no Alice! Como lograste eso?

-mi niño tiene sus contactos, y resulta q justamente esos contactos nos llevan al nuevo jefe de Bella.

-Alice eres la mejor!

-lo se

-------

Su celular sonaba y ella realmente no tenía ganas de contestarlo, la plática con Carlisle no había servido de mucho y no estaba de humor para nadie más. Cinco minutos del sonido constante bastaron para que fuera a contestar su teléfono

-aló?

-Tanya? Por que no me contestabas?

-xq me olvide del celular en casa y acabo de llegar, que pasa Rose?

-Emmy se fue con Alice Brandon

-la prometida de Jasper Withlock, el "amigo" de Edward?

-si, esa

-y de donde la conoce?

-no lo se, pero se fue con ella en su auto muy confiado, le dice Al!!

-esto no es bueno, q ese niñito y esa tipa se junten no es buena idea

-por que?

-después te explico, sabes a donde fueron Rose?

-no

-investiga y avísame! Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Esme

-ok, te llamo

-adiós

Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran problemas y sabia que nada bueno podría venir de ese niño que la odiaba y esa tipa que tenia fama de ser infantil y estar un tanto loca, además, era muy buena amiga de Jacob, y por lo tanto debía de conocer a Isabella… y si estaban planeando algo juntas y ahora involucraban a Emmett?? Tenia que resolverlo de alguna manera.

---------------

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, el miraba a la ventana , tanta gente afuera, disfrutando y él allí encerrado a punto de comenzar una estúpida entrevista

-buenos días-lo saludo una voz q dejaba entre ver un tono de desprecio, y de miedo.

"_esa voz!!"_ pensó, giro su silla 180 grados y se encontró con ella, que hacia allí? Por que lo había ido a ver? Será q ella había estado pensando lo mismo q él?

-Bella?

-Isabella Swan, vengo a realizarle una entrevista, si me permite en un minuto comenzaremos-le dijo lo mas indiferente posible y sin mirarlo a los ojos camino y se sentó en la silla q estaba frente a él para acomodar sus cosas y comenzar

-Bella? Tú me harás la entrevista? Dios! El destino esta de mi lado-se paro de su asiento y se acerco a donde estaba ella

-le voy a pedir Dr. Cullen q se mantenga en su lugar, el tiempo corre y yo tengo q comenzar a trabajar

-a la mierda la entrevista! Tenemos q hablar Bella-se acerco mas a ella y ella de inmediato se levantó y camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación

-le voy a pedir q se aleje de mi

-Bella, por favor

-mi nombre es ISABELLA, para Ud. Soy la señorita Swan, si no le molesta-tras la insistencia de este Bella se había dirigido hacia el escritorio y lo rodeaba manteniéndose separada de él por el espacio de la mesa.

-si me molesta, para mi siempre serás mi Bella

-yo no soy nada de Ud.

-Bella…

-suficiente, si me hace favor de tomar su asiento se lo agradeceré, no vine para jugar Doctor, tengo trabajo q hacer y todo problema q nos relacione a usted y a mi queda tras de esa puerta, en estos momentos yo solo soy una reportera, podemos comenzar?

-lo haremos si me prometes q después me dejaras decirte lo q te tengo q decir

-usted no tiene nada q decirme

-si que lo tengo

-lo siento doctor, pero yo estoy muy ocupada, tengo cosas q hacer y me esta quitando mi tiempo

-ok, comencemos pero después me darás unos minutos

-eso no se lo puedo prometer. Ahora comencemos la entrevista-dijo tomando su lugar y encendiendo su pequeña grabadora.

-----------

-no puedes hacer q deje sonar esa cosa?

-no puedo, Rose no deja de insistir

-pues contéstale

-segura?

-si

El chico tomo el teléfono y contesto al llamado de su novia, el 15° en los últimos 10 minutos

-hola Rose

-donde estas?

-para q quieres saberlo?

-por que si, dime donde estas Emmett Cullen!

-estoy en el centro comercial con Alice, nos estamos tomando un café

-y eso era tan importante como para no venir a la escuela?

-si Rose, lo siento pero Alice es muy importante

-la prefieres verdad?

-que?

-q si la prefieres a ella q a mi!!!-ese grito había sonado tan fuerte q hasta Alice lo había escuchado y había hecho cara de "auch"

-no, claro q no, es solo que tenemos cosas q hacer y en las cuales tu no me puedes ayudar, relájate mi niña, te amo y lo sabes, te veo en la tarde y vamos al cine ok?

-ok, te amo

-bye

Colgó el teléfono y miro a Alice con cara de vergüenza

-disculpa, es q es un poco sensible

-si, ya lo noto. Por que no le dices nada de lo de tu hermano?

-por que se lo iría a contar a Tanya de inmediato, de hecho no dudo q la bruja ya sepa no fui a la escuela

-tanto así?

-si, Rose es su fan #1, para ella Tanya es perfecta y quiere ser como ella cuando sea mas grande, se ha criado al lado de Tanya, como yo, solo q ella la idolatra y la admira como a nadie en este mundo, mientras q yo no la soporto.

-entiendo

-pero bueno, cuanto crees q se tarde Bella?

-no lo se, esperemos q no mucho xq me empiezo a aburrir

-si, yo también

-------------

-esta en el centro comercial tomándose un café

-estas segura?

-eso me dijo

-ok, le avisare a Esme

-lo vas a meter en problemas Tanya

-eso es lo q se busca por juntarse con esa mujer

-no hagas nada, yo hablo con él

-no, tu no entiendes la gravedad de este asunto Rosalie, no solo es una escapada de la escuela, esto pone en peligro mi relación con Edward

-por que?

-por que Alice, Emmett, Jacob e Isabella juntos no son una buena combinación para q mi vida sea feliz

-no entiendo

-no entiendas, así es mejor, solo mantenme informada, ahorita veré q hago para q ese niño venga a casa en este instante

-ok

--------------

-sabemos que tiene una carrera exitosa que muchos doctores desearían, pero estando tan joven que opina usted del éxito que tiene?

-que es parte de mi esfuerzo y mi dedicación para convertirme en un buen medico y así ayudar a mucha gente.

-como es el trabajo como director de un hospital?

-duro, siempre hay algún problema que resolver y hay que estar al tanto de todos los procedimientos que se realizan para así mantener un control sobre los pacientes y el personal.

-su vida personal se ve afectada por la exigencia del trabajo?

-no, honestamente no tengo vida personal desde que te fuiste.

-Edward por favor, continuemos-se había parado de su asiento de nuevo y se había alejado de él lo mas que le permitía la habitación

**PLAY**

-Bella, tu tienes una idea de lo que fue mi vida después de que te fuiste?

-no me interesa saber como Nya te consoló en su departamentucho ese –al menos la persecución había terminado aunque estaban completamente separados

-que equivocada estas

-ah si?

-si, me aleje de Tanya varios años, la culpaba por todo, aun cuando yo sabia que en realidad la culpa era toda mía -admitió- me concentre en la universidad y no hacia otra cosa mas que intentar encontrarte, pero todo rastro de tu existencia se borro, no había Bella Swan en las universidades de todo el país, ni en Canadá, México, Australia, Inglaterra, España, nada, no había absolutamente nada. - se había sentado en su escritorio y la miraba tristemente, ella seguía inmóvil y sin palabras ante esas confesiones- En casa de tu madre no tenia nada, ni ella sabia donde estabas. Conseguí la dirección de tu padre, que me amenazo con meterme a la cárcel el resto de mi vida si no me alejaba de su casa para siempre, no me importó, iba una vez al mes y observaba por si había alguna señal de ti, nada, de nuevo no había nada. –suspiró y la miro de nuevo de esa forma triste-Mi madre se empezó a preocupar y cuando no vio cambios en mi actitud luego de meses le pidió a mi papá que regresara para que hablara conmigo. Le pedí que no lo hiciera por que no quería causarles problemas, o tal vez era que no quería que viera que tan mal estaba. Desde entonces intente que Esme no viera mi tristeza y que pensara que ya todo estaba mejor. Emmett me preguntaba por ti todos los días y cuando no le respondía y ponía música triste me decía "Eso significa que aun no vuelve verdad?"

-Emmy-las cosas no eran como ella lo había pensado, ahora sabía que Edward la había buscado y la había esperado, esos detalles la impactaron más de lo que podía pensar

-Tanya volvió y su madre falleció, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la vida se va a en un parpadeo y que tenia que seguir, que no podía estancarme en la depresión. Tanya me acogió con los brazos abiertos, pero no por eso me olvide de buscarte, todos los días buscaba algo nuevo sobre ti, en internet, en los periódicos, tu madre, Jacob, si Bella-dijo al ver su cara de sorpresa ante la mención del nombre de su amigo y de su madre-no te digo que hablaba con él por que seria mentirte, pero si lo mande a vigilar, por que sabia que si alguien se iba a enterar de un regreso o de algo por el estilo era él, pero nada. De pronto él y Renee desaparecían por las vacaciones, no los seguí por que tenia responsabilidades aquí, además de que seria muy incomodo para todos, pero se que iban a París, donde sabia yo que no estabas por que según mis registros no había nada relacionado contigo allí. Finalmente decidí proponerle matrimonio a Tanya, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero quería hacerla feliz, ella había dado mucho por mi muchos años y era la mejor manera de pagarle.

-pues te deseo un feliz matrimonio-le dijo de la manera mas fría que pudo- te mandare la entrevista por internet y me la contestas por el mismo medio, así nos evitamos situaciones tan incomodas como esta- se acerco a la puerta y al tocar el pomo le dijo-adiós Edward

-no Bella!!-le suplico pero ella ya había salido de la habitación

En cuanto estuvo afuera las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos sin poder pararlas y la atenta mirada de Rita, la secretaria de Edward, la examinaba.

-esta bien querida?

-si, si, gracias-se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió

-segura?

-si, hasta luego-y tras esas palabras salió de allí.

---------------

-mira ahí viene!-le gritó Alice a Emmett mientras que señalaba a la chica saliendo del hospital

-oh no, viene llorando

-que hacemos?

La chica hizo sonar la bocina del coche y la llamó:

-BELLA! BELLS!-le llamo de nuevo con la bocina hasta que la chica volteo y se acerco a ellos

-que hacen aquí?

-te estábamos esperando-le contestó Alice con una sonrisa

-si, queríamos saber como te fue con mi hermano

-tu como te enteraste Emmett? Y que haces con Alice?-lo reprimió y el chico se encogió en su asiento

-nos conocimos hace unos días y descubrimos que teníamos algo muy importante en común

-ah si? Que?

-que te queremos con mi hermano!!-le grito el pequeño en un impulso

-cállate Emmett-le dijo Alice enfadada

-ok ( =( )

-Alice, deja de meterte en mi vida, y Emmett preocúpate por la escuela y no por mi, vete a casa, Esme debe de estar preocupada

-ok Bella-contesto el chico tristemente mientras bajaba del auto-adiós Al

-después hablamos no te preocupes-le guiño el ojo y lo despidió con una sonrisa, al irse el niño Bella reprimió a Alice

-deja de meterlo en esto, y deja de meterte tu

-yo no dejare de meterme por que eres mi amiga, y no creo que Emmy quiera hacerlo tampoco

-lo harás por que tu AMIGA te lo pide y exige

-deberías de sacar tu coraje con un día de compras-le cambio el tema

-no digas estupideces, no estoy de humor Alice

-adiós-la tristeza era evidente en Alice, encendió el auto y arranco-y perdón-le dijo antes de irse

-no me pidas perdón Alice-le dijo a su amiga pero ya no la pudo escuchar, Bella tomo un taxi y se fue a casa.

-----------------

En el hospital el teléfono sonaba en a oficina de Edward

-oficina del doctor Edward Cullen?

-Rita como va todo?-la voz de Tanya se escucho al otro lado de la bocina

-pues raro señora

-por que?

-vino una reportera a hacerle una entrevista al doctor

-y?

-que se oyeron gritos y que ella salió llorando un rato después

-que se gritaban?

-no se, no entendí, pero solo oí el del Dr. Cullen cuando ella salió de la oficina

-que dijo?

-no Bella

-que dijiste? Como dijiste que le dijo?-una nota de histeria se notaba en su voz

-Bella

-perra!!!!!-gritó asustando a la secretaria- Maldita zorra!! Me las va a pagar, adiós Rita-y colgó el teléfono.

La llamada había finalizado pero Tanya había decidido tomar medidas drásticas para alejar a Bella de su futuro marido-me las vas a pagar maldita nerd.

------

**BUENO CHICAS ESTE ES MI CAPITULO DE DISCULPA, ES LARGUISIMO ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE CON ESTO PERDONEN MI AUSENCIA Y QUE NO SE DESESPEREN, VIENEN YA COSAS EMOCIONANTES POR QUE EMPEZARAN A CONOCER UN POCO MAS A TANYA Y A BLAKE, BIEN NIÑAS ME DESPIDO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMMENTS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, UN BESO! MARYFER!**


End file.
